U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,088 discloses an articulated vehicle with a drive for front and rear wheels, whereas hydraulic motors are connected to planetary final drives of the front wheels, such that the slippage remains under control, whereas a mechanical lock is avoided. Locking happens via the control of the hydraulic motors. However, it may be inefficient to use two hydraulic motors all the time, even under normal circumstances.